metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypocrisy
Hypocrisy is an Swedish melodic death metal band from Sweden. It was formed in 1991. in Ludvika, Sweden by Peter Tägtgren. Musically, the band started off with a traditional death metal sound on their first albums, and soon drifted to become a melodic death metal band. The lyrics in their early stages - written by original vocalist Masse Broberg - were dealing anti-Christian matters and Satanism. However the band later chose to focus on lyrical themes such as the paranormal and extraterrestrial, which prompted Broberg out of the band (and to transfer his interests to black metal band Dark Funeral as Emperor Magus Caligula). Their tenth album, Virus, contains lyrics of a more typical death metal nature dealing with violence, the horrors of reality, insanity, torture, war, drug addiction, and emotional struggles. Biography After spending three years in Fort Lauderdale, Florida in 1991, founder Peter Tägtgren returned to his homeland of Sweden to form his own band. Hypocrisy's early releases were noted as being well-executed death metal, but panned for not being particularly innovative. That criticism waned as the band matured, cultivating a more distinctive sound as well as employing an introspective lyrical approach. Later releases have a more atmospheric sound, with lyrical exploration of aliens and abduction experiences. Their release, Virus, has seen the band return to more death metal themes. Their most recent release, A Taste of Extreme Divinity, continues this path. Tägtgren's experience as a producer may have also have led to the band's change in musical direction, as he is more closely involved with many other bands while producing their albums. On November 17, 2009 Hypocrisy cancelled their U.S. tour because of troubles with the U.S. immigration in regards with Ensiferum, Ex Deo, and Blackguard. After cancelling earlier in 2009, Hypocrisy has now confirmed a North American tour for 2010. Joining Hypocrisy on the 'Long Time, No Death' tour are Scar Symmetry, Hate, Blackguard and Swashbuckle. From January to March 2010 they are touring in Germany, Eastern Europe and Scandinavia, and finishing in Moscow. Their North American tour will take place around May. They will also play the Summer Breeze festival in August. Members * Peter Tägtgren - vocals, guitar, synthesizer (1991–present) * Mikael Hedlund - bass (1992–present) * Reidar "Horgh" Horghagen - drums (2001–present) Session * Tomas Elofsson - live guitar (2010) Former members * Lars Szöke - drums (1991–2001) * Magnus "Masse" Broberg - vocals (1992–1993) * Jonas Österberg - guitar (1992) * Andreas Holma - guitar (2004–2006) * Klas Ideberg - live guitar (2006) Discography Albums * Penetralia (1992) * Osculum Obscenum (1993) * The Fourth Dimension (1994) * Abducted (1996) * Hypocrisy (1997) * Hypocrisy (1999) * Into the Abyss (2000) * Catch 22 (2002) * The Arrival (2004) * Virus (2005) * A Taste of Extreme Divinity (2009) * End of Disclosure (2013) EPs * Pleasure of Molestation (1993) * Inferior Devoties (1994) * Maximum Abduction (1996) * Virus Radio EP (2005) Demos * Rest in Pain (1991) * Rest in Pain (1992) Compilations * 10 Years of Chaos and Confusion (2001) Live albums/DVD's * Hypocrisy Destroys Wacken (1999, live album) * Hell Over Sofia - 20 Years Of Chaos And Confusion (2011, DVD) Singles * "Carved Up" (1996) External links * Hypocrisy official website * Hypocrisy at Encyclopaedia Metallum * Russian Fan-site Category:Swedish melodic death metal bands Category:Swedish death metal bands Category:Melodic death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands